survivorrobloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor:Roblox Wiki
Welcome to Survivor:Roblox Wikia! If you are a Survivor fan,or even you played it on Roblox. You've come to the right place. However,I want to note you readers first that this wikia contains spoilers for beginners,so please,read with attention. Survivor:Roblox is a game created by Peak Precision Studios,and is one of the most successful games on ROBLOX. The game was created in 11/6/2016,and the developers are bringing us new surprises,such as updates,with new challenges,and other things! The following content revealed in this wikia is not meant to offend ANYONE. It was created in order to show some contestants,features and other stuff like that. Note:Spoilers are contained in this wikia. What is a "Survivor"? If you are thinking now,what is a Survivor,read carefully. A Survivor is a reality show on TV which mostly focuses on contestants winning a prize. The contestants can sign up and join Survivor,and they will be sent away to tropical islands,or countries which have a jungle-filled theme. The contestants are required to play in challenges,winning immunities,and voting one person off. The Survivor shows usually begin by introducing contestants to the audience,and making teams. The teams are formed by two tribe captains,who may have won the challenge,or won the voting. The two captains choose the contestants to be a member on their team. After the teams are formed,several immunity challenges begin. Tribes can also win immunity,which means that they're safe,so they can sleep easy that night without any frustation. The losers of the challenge need to meet up the host at the elimination area,at night,by a campfire. Contestants' life (or soul) resembles a torch. The members of the tribe are set to vote one of their members off,by their own opinions regarding how they act,or behave. Usually the contestant who is seen as a threat,or is clearly disliked gets the boot. However,there is a twist in seasons. Players can use their immunity idols,in order to prevent them from elimination. If an idol is played,the player gets to choose who he/she wants to play the idol. It can be the player him/herself or someone else (which usually result in surprises) by getting "Idoled Out". The contestant who is voted off,must bring the torch to the host,who puts it off,meaning instant death. The loser will usually go to Redemption Island,which means they have another chance to "Rejoin" the game. But as soon the game reaches halfway in the competition,the tribes/teams are broken up. This means it's time for the merge. The contestants are all in one tribe,all for themselves. However,they still can make alliances or truces. In challenges,if a player wins,him/herself will receive immunity,which means he/she cannot be voted that night. The player will usually get a necklace from the host,which is given back tomorrow when the next challenge starts. However,after the merge,the eliminated contestants are really valuable,since they become the '''jury '''who will decide who should be the winner. After the Final 3,the jury will decide who deserves to win the whole competition,and the prize. On the last tribal council,it is usually a special ceremony with all eliminated people,and the remaining contestants' relatives. The prize is usually the title for "Sole Survivor" and an amount of money. The second person gets called "The Runner-Up". After that,another season may start,with brand new players,at a brand new location. Why should I compete on Survivor? Now that you know something about the game,I'm telling you some of the reasons why you SHOULD try out Survivor:Roblox. * Meet other people,make possible friends or connections with them. * Test out your surviving skills,be the possible Sole Survivor. * Enjoy your time at the beach,find immunity idols. And tons of more reasons! Do you think you can be the sole survivor? Can you Outwit,Outplay,and Outlast of the cast? Well then,try out the game! Link in credits. Credits Peak Precision Studios for creating Survivor:Roblox (currently in Beta version). * Link to the game: https://www.roblox.com/games/539494517/Survivor-Beta Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse